


May 2nd

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: May 2nd is a hard day for Teddy.





	May 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Teddy & Victoire for you(:

Teddy woke up with a slight start to the sound of rain pattering on the roof of his small flat in London. Fitting, he thought, for a day like today. The dark skies and stormy clouds seemed to match his mood perfectly. With the nightmare he had woken up from still running through his head, he sits up and decides it’s better to face the day now than to dwell with his thoughts all afternoon. 

Nightmare. He wasn’t sure if he could call it that. It was more like a nice dream. The nightmare part was waking and realizing that it wasn’t his reality...

It started the same every time he had it. His mother would be holding him tightly in her arms, whispering words of comfort or singing a lullaby. His father would be planting kisses atop his head or taking photo after to photo of him each time Teddy’s hair changed color. 

And then the scene would shift. Teddy would be crying in his mother’s arms and his father would kiss him goodbye with tears in his eyes and promises that he would return. And then his mother would leave him shortly after, whispering I love you as he drifted off to sleep in his crib, her words ringing in his ears...

And that’s when he would wake up every time. Alone. Just like he woke up alone all those years ago...

“Teddy?” 

A lovely veela voice rings through the apartment and Teddy snaps out of his thoughts to go greet Victoire in the small living space of his flat. 

“Wotcher, Vic.” He whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around his girlfriends small waste. Victoire blushes and grins, turning around to face the blue haired boy and planting a chaste kiss on his soft lips. 

“Happy birthday.” He says, smiling at her though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Victoire shakes her head, her blonde locks bouncing around her shoulders with the motion. She could always tell when Teddy was upset ever since they were little. Growing up together does that. But today, she didn’t have to see the look in his eyes to know how he was feeling. 

“Not today, Teddy. We’ll do that tomorrow.” 

“But today is your birthday. It’s not fair we never celebrate on the actual day.” 

Victoire gives a sad smile and reaches up gently to cup Teddy’s face, bringing their foreheads together. She gazes into his eyes that were at his natural color, an amber color that Victoire loved so dearly. When he was younger he would often try to copy Harry’s green eyes but as he grew up he began to embrace the features he had gained from his father. 

“I don’t mind waiting a day. Never have. Never will. Today we will think about Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. And I’ll thank my lucky stars that they helped fight for a safe world in which I could love their son. Today we remember them. And everyone else who sacrificed themselves for a better world.” 

Victoire’s dainty thumbs brushed over Teddy’s now wet cheeks as he cried freely in her arms. They sat down quietly on the couch that was too small for the both of them and cried and talked and even laughed as they went through some photos Harry had given Teddy featuring his parents. They sat there for awhile, not bothering to go anywhere or do anything else. Eventually, their eyes began to flutter as they felt sleep coming over them. 

They stayed on the couch, with Victoire curled up in Teddy’s arms and his hands running through her hair. Victoire grins a sleepy grin as she kisses his chest before resting her head. Teddy let his eyes flutter shut with Victoire’s words ringing in his ears. 

“I love you, Teddy.” 

“I love you, Victoire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: @xomarauders


End file.
